


Chi altri avrebbero potuto amare?

by visbs88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Pairings, Dark, F/M, Humanverse, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Il suo cuore e il suo spirito appartenevano alla Morte. Chi altri avrebbe potuto amare, se non l’essere che permetteva l’esistenza di tutte le delizie tra le quali lei danzava?</i><br/>Due creature unite nella loro oscurità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chi altri avrebbero potuto amare?

  
**Sfida:**[L’oscuro e il serpente](http://www.whitepages.altervista.org/EF/modules/challenges/challenges.php?chalid=4) lanciata da Verderame AliH sul sito [White Pages](http://www.whitepages.altervista.org/EF/index.php).  
 **Contest:**[Oh, Death](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10315890&p=1) indetto da yuma92 sul forum di Efp – **Prima classificata.**  


_Il suo cuore e il suo spirito appartenevano alla Morte. Chi altri avrebbe potuto amare, se non l’essere che permetteva l’esistenza di tutte le delizie tra le quali lei danzava?_

Il cielo che incombeva sul capo della fanciulla era coperto da nuvole gravide di pioggia. Il verde dei prati delle montagne si era tinto di grigio all’ombra di quelle nubi minacciose e plumbee, e come lui ogni altro colore era sbiadito ad eccezione del rosso del sangue, che scorreva in rivoli sottili sul sentiero.  
  
Lei, in piedi tra i cadaveri, osservava quei rigagnoli scarlatti andare a perdersi nell’erba. Sorrise, e gli occhi le si accesero di una luce colma di tenerezza.  
  
Adorava tutto ciò: uccidere i Babbani ignobili che incontrava sul suo cammino, respirare aria inquinata dall’odore del sangue, ammirare una strada di fronte a sé che l’avrebbe portata ad incontrare altre persone da uccidere, smembrare e divorare. Il vento che spirava tra i suoi capelli scuri era ancora colmo di grida d’agonia, di suppliche, di imprecazioni, del suono umido e rivoltante della carne che si squarciava: una deliziosa musica che la Morte le permetteva di suonare ogni volta che desiderava.  
  
Aveva molti debiti con il suo padrone, colui che le concedeva di godere di tutti quei divertimenti, e l’unico modo che aveva per ripagarlo era dimostrargli cieca obbedienza. Non che fosse per lei un’idea gravosa, anzi: ogni qualvolta che aveva l’occasione di servirlo il suo cuore si riempiva di gioia, e la fanciulla iniziava a sognare le ricompense con le quali sarebbe stata premiata una volta portato a termine l’incarico. Non aveva mai temuto di fallire, non aveva mai avuto paura di nulla: non comprendeva la paura. Non riusciva a concepire nulla che non fosse l’euforia di uccidere con la Morte e per la Morte, l’amore che provava nei suoi confronti, il piacere nel camminare bagnandosi i piedi di scuro liquido rosso, calciando via gli inutili coltelli con cui i Babbani provavano a difendersi. Erano goffi, erano stupidi, erano fastidiosi, tutto il contrario del suo padrone, tutto il contrario della Morte; con le loro lame poco taglienti provavano ad accoltellarla, lei, leggiadra come una farfalla, agile cento volte più di loro, rapida e letale come il serpente che era stata. Rideva, sentendo la sua veste scura svolazzare nell’aria satura di violenza, e poi uccideva con le sue mani bianche, strappando, spezzando, sventrando. E il suo cuore tornava a colmarsi di calore, di amore, di una dolcezza che non capiva e che non le interessava comprendere. Era felice, innamorata come una ragazzina umana, crudele più di tutti i seguaci del Male che abitavano il mondo.  
  
In quel momento, le sarebbe piaciuto correre lungo la strada per mille miglia, il vento che le sibilava nei capelli, i piedi nudi che calpestavano sassi e pietre taglienti senza ferirsi, ma al contrario rimase immobile. Fiutò l’aria, e l’odore che riuscì a captare la fece sussultare. Gli occhi rossi dalle pupille verticali si colmarono di folle gioia. Si voltò, e in quell’istante le nubi sempre più scure cominciarono a versare le loro lacrime sulla terra.  
  
Corse, ma per una distanza estremamente breve: appena qualche decina di metri, lo spazio che la separava dal suo amato comparso pochi attimi prima. Si gettò tra le sue braccia, cingendogli il collo con le proprie. Era più alto di lei, ma ciò non le impedì di raggiungere senza sforzo le sue labbra: lo baciò con passione e dolcezza, incurante del fatto che lui le avesse a malapena cinto i fianchi. Era gelido, era immobile mentre lei lo stringeva per trasmettergli tutta la sua adorazione, ma alla fanciulla bastava il tocco di quelle mani sulla sua vita per sentirsi come avvolta da un caldo e protettivo abbraccio.  
La Morte rimirava la bellezza della sua amata. E Nagini sorrise contemplando il volto di Lord Voldemort, ai suoi occhi perfetto come mai nessun misero Babbano lo sarebbe stato. Era certa che il suo padrone fosse la Morte, sebbene non ne avesse mai avuto conferma: egli seminava la disperazione ed uccideva chi non meritava di esistere, e non era forse quello il compito di chi regnava nell’Oltretomba? Così pensava la fanciulla, ottusa, ancora più animale che umana. L’Oscuro Signore le accarezzò i capelli lentamente, sporcando le sue lunghe dita pallide di sangue, mentre la pioggia bagnava le loro vesti.  
  
Lei non capiva, lei non sapeva. Lei non si rendeva conto di ciò che realmente fosse quell’amore: nient’altro che una ridicola menzogna.

_Il cuore della Morte apparteneva alla fanciulla. Chi altri avrebbe potuto amare, se non una parte della propria anima… se non se stesso?_  



End file.
